Mute Slave
by Mun kuro tenshi
Summary: When Fairy tail encounter three little girls with an unknow past, things go out of hands. A raging war between two kingdoms, blossom loves and new friendships.Why Phantom Lord is after those girls, especially Levy, a mute girl with trust issues? What is it about a curse? What is hide in those girls past? Mainly Gale slight Nalu and Jerza. Medieval times. Slavery, abuses and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, hum, hi!**

 **So this is my first story ever, so don't be afraid to be harsh on me! It's the only way to improve after all. English isn't my first language so sorry for the spelling mistakes. Oh and before I forgot, Yes, Levy will have long blue hair from the beginning to the end of the story, because I love her hair, but I really hate that they are so short. I myself have relatively short hair and I dream having long long hair. Also, my story will not only contain Romance, Hurt/Comfort, but also Drama and mystery**

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

The kingdom of Fairy Tail, on the land of Fiore, is peaceful and glorious. The weather is kind, the harvest is good and a lot of rivers are crossing the land. The villagers are living a good life and are happy. Well most of them, but we'll talk about that later…

For now, let's go to the castle. The castle was gorgeous and very big. The walls were made of white stones and three tall towers were standing in the middle, pointing the sky like arrows. The big door and most of the windows were made of crystal, and when the sun was up in the sky, the light passing through those was colorful. Homey and comfy, the castle seemed to have been pull out of a Fairy Tale.

In his office situate in one of the towers, the king Makarov was in a deep conversation with his grandson and prince of the kingdom Laxus Dreyar about royal responsibilities, rules and manners, things that Laxus couldn't care less. He was, indeed, the heir of the throne since the betrayal of his father, but he wasn't of royal policy. He prefer to fight, hanging in bars and fool around with some friends. He wanted to be the boss, but couldn't bare all the responsibilities.

Noticing the bored face of his grandson, the elder decide to cut short his lecture. Glad it was finally ending, Laxus got out of the room quickly, afraid that his grand-father would change his mind. But Makarov barely notice his exit. His mind was too worried at the tough of not having any descendant. Maybe he should find someone else, like a prince from another kingdom? Or someone from Fairy Tail he really trust?

Tired of all this stress, (it wasn't his age anymore!) he decide to take a ride in carriage around the capital, which is Magnolia, to calm his nerve and change his mind.

He warned his first minister and best friend, Yajima, that he will be out in town for a while. He also ask Mira and three guards. Miras squealed in excitement since she rarely go out of the castle because of her illness, but not without glaring at her king who sent her dirty looks (old pervert)… The guard captain, Jellal Fernandez, accept with his normal seriousness, his vice-captain Natsu Dragneel had his ever-longing goofy smile and said something about ''All fired up'' and his lieutenant Gajeel Redfox, one of Jellal's best swordsman, answer with a gruff, seeming annoyed like he always is.

After a couple of preparation, some arguing and a fight between Dragneel and Redfox about '' Who's-the-best-swordsman-in-the-army'' the small group finally left the castle in a normal wooden carriage, to not draw unwanted attention. Gajeel and Natsu insisted to walk behind the carriage, on the excuse someone could attack them from behind. But the kingdom being in a peaceful era for almost 10 years only prove they were afraid to climb on the moving vehicle because of their extreme motion sickness.

His Majesty Makarov was sitting on the front talking with Max the conductor, while Mira was sitting in the back along with Jellal, explaining him how to get a girl, not noticing the blush on his cheek, proving his discomfort toward the subject.

The carriage was slowly rolling on the stone made road. The people barely notice the breath-taking landscape; Sakura trees were standing on each side of the road, with their pink leaves sparkling slightly under the sunlight. Some birds were singing and flew over their head (earning an annoyed growl from the iron dragonslayer) before flying up to the sky. Some rabbits showed themselves on the side of the road before quickly run away, scared by the four mighty white horses pulling the carriage.

Coming closer to the town, some merchant walking on the path smiled and waved at the chatting group, quickly answered by some smiles and a growl from you-know-who.

After half an hour, they finally arrive at the front gate of Magnolia, capital of Fairy Tail. When they enter the city, it was quiet and peaceful. Too quiet. Both sniffing the air, Natsu and Gajeel could smell a small amount of blood. Stiffing, the soldiers kept a hand on the guard of their sword, ready to unsheathe it if necessary. The captain, Jellal, seemed calm, but you could see his hand slowly reaching his back pocket where his dagger patiently wait. Everyone stopped talking and Makarov scanned the road with his sharp eyes, there were barely any people walking on the streets. The only one were in their shops and some children running across them, laughing and smiling.

Almost everything was silent until they reach the center of the town. There, a crowd of men, women and some older children was gathered around something. They were yelling insults and throwing rocks, sticks and garbage. We could hear small screams of pain and sobs of fear.

-ENOUGH! Scream Makarov, very angry.

The crowd went immediately quiet and look around for the holder of the voice. They were shock to see a little old man with a crown sitting on his head, standing on the roof of a carriage, looking furious. Some gasp and small whispers were heard across the crowd "Oh my god, it's the king!" or "What the king is doing here?" and "Look at him, he look like he's going to rip someone head off…".

As he started to talk again, everyone bent down on one knee, still hiding the object of their hatred.

-What's happening here? I want some explication NOW!

-Well, it was a calm and beautiful morning, started a man with more confidence, until those trashes trying to steal some fruits from my shop. I caught them while they tried to run away, and I dragged them by the hair to the town's center where we start giving their sentence.

-Get out of my sight you brat! Judging someone is a right reserve to me, not you! Now let me see "them"! RIGHT NOW!

Every townspeople move aside, surprised by the sudden outburst of their king.

Everyone in the group gasp in horror at the horrible view.

Before them was three very young girls, probably between 8 and 10 years old. Their clothes were dirty and rip everywhere. A large brown hood was hiding their hairs and eyes.

They seemed to be terrified as the king approach them. They were sitting on the ground holding each other protectively, especially the smaller one between the two others. They were shaking and whimpering, and we could see tears rolling on their cheeks. The one who seemed the older stood up in front of Makarov who was a little smaller and she scream:

-I won't let you touch them! We are sorry we tried to steal someone but we were too hungry and we didn't have any money t pay! If you want to punish someone, punish me, it was my idea, not theirs! She said with a feminine but powerful voice, standing protectively between him and her friends.

-Erza! No! Please stop! You can't do anything! Scream a high-pitched voice, as her owner run beside her friend as fast as her bleeding leg allow her, abandoning the third one still on the ground, not moving an inch.

-Lucy, I won't let them hurt you! She reply.

Makarov cleared his throat loudly to gain the two young girls attention. They both turned to him with fear in the eyes. Pity shot his heart as he look at the girls. They probably had a rough life up to this point.

-Worry not youngsters, I won't hurt you. I just want you to understand that stealing isn't right. Don't be so frightened. May I please see your face?

The first one to obey was the one with bleeding legs. She removed her hood as she look in the king's eyes. Her eyes were chocolate brown, sparkling under the sun. Her golden hair were put in two low ponytails. The one standing behind her slowly removed her hood to reveal long scarlet hair held in a single high ponytail. She had a piece of fabric on her left eye. She looks a little older than the blonde one. Finally, Makarov look behind them to see the tiniest one still sitting on the ground. She had her knee close to her chest and was shaking in fear. She seemed so weak and vulnerable in that state… The blonde one went to her while the red one was still fiercely glaring at Makarov. She put her hands on the shoulder of the little one and whispered sweet things in her ear. Finally, she reluctantly pull her hood down.

Loud gasp could be hear.

She was incredibly beautiful. Her long sky blue hair reach the ground like a waterfall. Her skin was pale like porcelain. Her eyes were bright brown. But there were a few things that tainted her beauty: Her eyes were glued to the ground, dull and lifeless. Her lips weren't smiling and she seemed scare and lost. Also, a long scar was crossing her right cheek from the side of her eye to her cheekbone, close to the side of her mouth.

-Well, I think we forgot to present ourselves, said the blonde one. My name is Lucy Celestia. The one with the scary glare is Erza Scarlet and the shy blue haired girl is Levy Mcgarden.

Before she could continue, two strong arms took her by the waist and threw her in the air.

-Wow! She's so light and cute! Just like Happy! Can I keep her Gramps? Please? I want to keep her!

-Natsu! She is wound! Release her immediately!

-Okay, okay, sorry Luigi, he said with a goofy grin while releasing her on the ground.

-BAKA! That hurt! And my name isn't Luigi, its Lucy!

While Lucy was harmlessly kicking Natsu (who was making fun of her), Jellal carefully approach the red-hair one. Seeing him coming, she immediately placed herself in a fighting stance and glare at him. Jellal couldn't help being impress by her almost perfect position, her fierce and protectiveness. He knew the second he look at her, she was gift. Kneeling in front of her, he said:

-Say, young girl, would you like to be my apprentice? I can see that you are naturally good, not like those doofus – Natsu and Gajeel cried, offended even if Jellal didn't said their names- So I'm sure you're fit for the job.

Took by surprise, Erza looked at him surprised and blushed a deep shade of red, just like her hair and mumbled a ''Thank you'' looking at the ground.

While Erza and Jellal were talking about sword and fighting strategies, Levy, still on the ground, was looking at her two friends with unhidden curiosity, until Mirajane walk to her.

At the beginning, Levy didn't see her, until the white hair maiden crouched in front of her and place a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, the child froze in fear and turn her head to see the young woman. Suddenly, a bloody scream of pure terror escape her mouth and she back off from Mira, who was standing there astonish by her unexpected outburst, until her back hit a wall nearby. Then, she curled into a ball, and stayed there shivering.

-LEVY! Screamed Erza and Lucy at the same time.

Both girls ran to their friend, passing by the frozen royal members. Now in front of the scared girl, Lucy embrace her with her arm, while Erza was murmuring sweet things in a caring tone in her ear.

Everyone was too stunned to move. They didn't understand why would a child be afraid of the sweet Mirajane? (Well, she is sweet with children, but beside that…)

Tired of the heavy silence, Makarov slowly walk to the tree little girls, passing by the still crouched Mira. Arriving upon the little group, the small king place his hand on the shivering blue head, causing her to stop her trembling by the fatherly gesture. She slowly lift her head to meet the eyes of the old man, who couldn't help to think she had really beautiful hazel eyes. They were big and shimmering under the sunlight, giving her angelic features.

-Young girls, I don't know why you're acting this way and what happened in your past, but now everything will change. I, Makarov Dreyar, King of Fairy Tail, will give you a new home and a new family. So now brats, get up and get in the car! He finished with a toothy grin.

 **So, I hope you liked it, and I'm already starting the second chapter. If you have any comments, feedbacks, ideas, spelling mistakes, or anything else, please don't be afraid to review! I don't bite! Oh and by the way, it's normal that everyone thinks Levy is really pretty, 'cause she's my favorite and it will be a Gajevy story.**

 **Hope to see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mute slave

Chapter 2

 **I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

 **Like I said sorry for not uptading sooner, I had a really big author block and I also worked on my other GaLe story ''Divorced yet in love'' so I didn't really had a lot of time to work on this.**

 **Lastly, some readers told me the way the caracters were talking was a little hard to follow, so I decide to change that. I hope it'll be easier for you to read!**

Everyone was sitting quietly in the cart, which was slowly rolling on the road, only the clip-clop of the horses was breaking the silence.

Gajeel was pondering on how he got the little blue-hair kid sleeping on his lap, and also how he got in the moving vehicle.

 **Flashback**

'' _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?'' was the first reply the old man receive from the whole group. Right after, Mira started squealing and saying things like '' Little baby sister! Little baby sisters!'', Jellal seemed excited to be able to train Erza right in the castle, Natsu was jumping all around the place to expressed his excitement, Gajeel looked quizzically at his king and Erza and Lucy looked like fish out of the water, opening and closing their mouths repetitively. As for Levy, she simply looked at the king blankly, who still had his hand in her head._

 _Looking at the three young girls expectedly, His Majesty told them:_

 _-Wouldn't be great, my dears? What do you think about it?_

 _-W-well, w-we wouldn't want to d-disturb y-you, Your Majesty, but it would sure be a great honor… Said Lucy, fidgeting with her hands._

'' _I think the same'' said Erza sternly._

'' _And you my child? What do you think?'' asked the King, looking directly at levy, wanting her to voice her thoughts._

 _The one addressed look at her friends, who were beaming with joy, before returning her attention to the king and nod._

 _Makarov, despite being happy by their positive answers, was worried by the fact that she wasn't talking at all. Thinking it was shyness, he said ''You don't have to be shy, you know? You can talk freely and with no fear!''_

 _At his words, Lucy and Erza seemed really uneasy, and Levy still hadn't said a word. In fact, she seemed even gloomier than before. Finally, Erza break the silence._

'' _She can't talk. She lost her voice a little ago.''_

 _The king was suddenly feeling really guilty, bringing back such a touchy subject, and quickly excuse himself._

'' _Well, since its settle, why don't we return to the castle? It' almost supper! I'm sure those children are hungry, no?'' said the king in a fatherly tone, rapidly finding his habitual happiness._

 _As an answer, 3 stomachs grumbled rather loudly. Mirajane laughed wholeheartedly and started to walk to the chariot to make more place in it, while Natsu took the squealing Lucy to give her a piggy-back ride and Jellal gently took Erza's hand, leading her to the vehicle._

 _Looking down at the sad bluenette, Gajeel couldn't bring himself to hate her or to be annoyed with her like most child. Seeing her lost like this remind him of himself before…._

 _When he went back to reality, he found himself standing directly in front of the shrimp, so close that his feet was almost touching hers, his black shadow engulfing her small frame. Now aware of his presence, she looked up and directly met his crimson eyes._

'' _ **Shit, now she'll surely be afraid of me….''**_ _He thought, a little sad._ _ **''What the hell? I shouldn't be sad over this!''**_ _he thought frustrated._

 _But to his surprise, she stood there looking at him, not an inch of fear in her big eyes. Very slowly, he crouched on the ground and brought his arm around her fragile frame. She immediately tensed, so he stood still, waiting for her to relax. Once it happened, he slightly tightened his grip and stood up, her shivering body held close to his torso. After some hesitation, she gently placed her incredibly small hands on his chest and laid her head on his shoulder, slowly closing her eyes._

 _Seeing her dozing off, he walked to the carriage, ignoring the surprised stares from everyone. Feeling she will probably fall asleep, he climb into the carriage, not wanting to disturb her sleep by walking. The others quickly followed and they finally headed to the castle._

End of flashback

Since when he became such a softie? Especially for a child he just met? He really didn't understand. Maybe he should ask Pantherlily at the castle, this cat was way better than him to deal with emotions.

He groan as his stomach twisted, but didn't move an inch, afraid to wake up the blue shrimp on his lap. Glancing down, he looked at her sweet sleeping face. All of her upper body was laying on both of his thighs. Her long blue hair were sprawled on her back, half of them cascading down his legs. He had placed his black coat upon her weak body to give her at least a little warmth, something her current clothes failed to.

Ripping his gaze off of her, he looked around him. It was strangely silent, especially since Salamander was here. Talking him, he was currently asleep with Bunny girl (I decided to called her that way 'cause she looked like a bunny when she was jumping on the back of salamander) close to him, also asleep. The captain and the scarlet hair girl were whispering about weapons, conscious of the sleeping passengers, while Demon-woman and the old man were staring intently at Shrimp.

Gajeel really hate their regards. It seems that when they look at her, all they were seeing was a pitiful, hurt and weak creature. I don't know why, but this sight angered me. How could they thought of her weak and helpless? The fact that she is here alive isn't proof enough that she is strong? She just need someone to protect her damnit!

He probably look angered -heck, who wasn't with their fists balled at their side and sending a venomous glare- because the old man and the She demon asked me what was wrong.

He nearly laugh at this. What wasn't?

''Why are you fucking looking at her that way? She's not a fucking weak creature, damn it!''

Sensing the tension rising in the Iron dragon slayer, Makarov clearly understood he was worried about the girl but didn't want to show it.

''I think you misunderstood us, Gajeel. You are right to say she's not weak, like everyone, far from that. But we can't help to feel sorry for those young girls, especially the one on your lap.''

''I remember Erza saying that she lost her voice a little ago, so that means she could talk before…. She must have been through horrible events to bring her to close her mouth and be afraid of people…. Poor girl…'' Mira finished on a sad tone.

He must admit that she had a point. What happened to her, causing her to shut her mouth? Where is she from? What about her tattered clothes and bloody wounds?

What does her past hide?

Gajeel's mind was tormented by so many question, so much that he slowly fell into a dreamless slumber

….

The built man was awoken by movements on his lap. Looking down, he saw the little shrimp on her knee, still on his lap, looking through the window of the carriage. The scene would have been pretty cute and innocent, if it wasn't for her eyes wide open, filled with fear, her body slightly shivering and her mouth moving, forming soundless words.

He too looked at the window, searching for the object of her fear, and quickly found it.

Fairy Tail's castle.

She was afraid of Fairy Tail castle.

It was getting really complicated. Why be afraid of a castle? A white and beautiful castle?

Gajeel wasn't as dense as everyone though. Okay maybe he was a little, but not that much. He was good for analyzing people in general. By simple gestures, facial expression and words, he could pinpoint someone's fears, past and basic personality.

And she was no exception.

He guess she was afraid of castle in general. She probably never set foot in this castle. He would surely have heard about a little girl with blue hair and no voice. So the problem probably lied in another castle. Maybe a poor peasant who ran away from poverty? Or maybe an orphan trying to find a better place to live?

Or maybe a runaway mage?

In Fiore, not every kingdom welcome mage. Some think they bring illness and bad luck. Others used them for evil, just like his old king. Sadly, it was a common thing to find a bloody dead mage in some isolated land.

Returning his attention to the current problem, he slowly move his hands in circle on Shorty's back and brought her closer to his body in a comforting matter. Her respiration finally even out and she look up to fearfully meet his crimson eyes.

''Hey, calm down Squirt, ya have nothin' to fear here. Promise, kay?''

A little reassured, she nod and let herself being cradle in his arms as he got out of the cart since they arrived in front of the oak doors. He couldn't help to be relieve when she let her curious gaze wander everywhere. Sometime, she would tug on his shirt to get his attention and would point something, as a gesture to ask what it was.

He had to admit he prefer this personality instead of her fearful one.

The group finally arrive in the throne room. There, Makarov called Lisanna to ask her to give a bath to the three brats. At the beginning, Scary-glare and Bunny girl were ecstatic to be able to take a warm and bubbly bath, but Shrimp look like she was about to pee in her pants. He would never admit it, but Gajeel was worry about her well-being. Her wound would get infect and she could catch an illness.

''Shrimp. Listen to me. I promise nothing would happen to you, remember? I'm a man of honor and I keep my promise. So be a good girl and go with Snow-white there, okay?'' he ask with the most soft voice he could have, crouching in front of her and looking at her straight in the eyes.

As an answer, she simply grab both her friend's hands and let herself be head to She-demon's sister.

…..

After a while, the youngest Strauss walked back from the Springs to the group, who were waiting for the girls to come back.

He knew right away that something was wrong.

Her skin was pale, her movements shaky and unsure and sadness was present in her blue eyes.

''Lis what's wrong?'' ask the She-demon.

At least he wasn't the only one to think that.

''Well, it's k-kind of h-hard to explain, it would b-better for all of you to c-come and see…'' she respond.

Shit. That wasn't good.

So he followed the other, not a little bit worry for shortstack of course. She conduct them into a different room, not too far from the bathroom. Once Lisanna slowly opened the door he was oh so angered.

She was there. Alone, in a corner, wearing a backless tunic, sobbing quietly and shaking like a leaf caught into a tornado.

His fist was shaking in frustration. How dumb can Snow-White can get? Locking her in a small and plain room, without her friends?It's like she's punishing her!

He really wanted to hit her in the face, but Levy's sanity was more important. So he quickly went to her weak frame and, without much warning, he slammed her body against his. He was about to massage her back like back in the carriage, but stop right away when he touch the bare skin of her back.

Scars. Way, way too much scar for a defenseless little girl like her.

Finally daring to look, he saw all the scars she had. Some were tiny and numerous, probably done with a whip, others were long and thicker, surely made by a sword. Were there wasn't any, black and blue blotches were coloring her soft skin.

Fury was consuming him. As he was thinking of many ways to kill the culprit, a sweet voice interrupted his train of though.

''Gajeel….Look at this…..'' Mirajane said sadly. As he was about to barked that he already saw everything, the thing Mira was softly touching on her lower back made him close his mouth. As he look closely he discover it was a symbol, burned within her skin. There was another by its side, but he couldn't make out what it was because it was partially deformed by some scars.

One thing he was sure is that he was shaking in fury once he remembered what the intact symbol mean.

The symbol of slavery.

Levy was a runaway slave.

 **Pfff! I had some difficulties writhing this chapter, but I liked it. I hope you did too!**

 **I sadly don't planned to uptade before the next two weeks because I'm in vacation.**

 **So cya next time!**

 **P.S.: If you're a big NaLu fan, go read the stories of my friend Soulreaper743, she's really good! ;)**


End file.
